Quelqu'un pensait à moi Je pense à toi
by Ismysayo
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'un drame. D'une femme, perdue qui tombe dans de mauvaises mains. Bella, seule et maltraitée ne sait plus vivre. Elle a cependant des responsabilités. Comment Bella en est arrivée là ? S'en sortira-t-elle ? Histoire courte, premier bijou que je poste ici, j'aimerais des avis, bons ou mauvais :)
1. Une fin ou une renaissance

**Salut tout le monde. Je me lance enfin pour vous publier le premier chapitre de la courte histoire que j'ai écris.**

 **Cela fait des années que je l'ai en tête mais je n'osais pas la publier. J'espère vraiment avoir tout vos retours, bons ou mauvais.**

 **Merci d'excuser mes erreurs, je n'ai pas de bêta, si vous avez un bon niveau de français et que vous êtes intéressé...**

 _Disclaimer : L'univers Twilight ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à Mde Meyer, je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages._

 _Rated : M._

 **Bonne lecture !**

Son souffle saccadé, rapide, brutal, se brisait sur le frêle visage d'en face. Son regard froid et perçant transcendait son âme, l'apeurant plus que nécessaire. Son corps, haut, imposant, menaçant, semblait jeter une aura inquiétante autour de lui qui se répercutait sur le corps fin et délicat face à lui. La main de l'homme se leva aussi vite que s'il s'agissait d'un serpent, et elle retomba violemment, brisant un peu plus la jeune âme. Le géant profita de la douleur paralysante que subissait la fille pour abattre sa main une fois de plus. Le souffle léger et entrecoupé, se figea dans le temps. Ses yeux fixaient une tâche carmin sur le carrelage blanc. Sa lèvre laissa s'en échapper une autre, avant qu'elle ne l'aspire dans sa bouche, retenant une plainte douloureuse. La fille repensa à sa fierté, et tout ce que cela avait engendré. Au moins, elle était en sûreté et ne risquait pas d'affronter ce géant. Un autre coup s'abattit sur elle, ce fut son arcade qui se brisa, déversant un flot continu de sang, brouillant sa vue. Elle ne pouvait plus anticiper les coups. Si ça n'avait pas été la fin de sa vie, elle aurait eu du mal à camoufler les marques. Mais ça l'était. Jamais plus elle ne verrait son bébé, sa famille. Sa meilleure amie laissée de côté depuis tant de mois. Et encore moins l'amour de sa vie, le père de son bijou le plus précieux. Tout cela parce qu'elle était trop lâche, peureuse, fragile pour recommencer seule. Royce a été son encre de secours, sa bouée de sauvetage.

 **Mi-Août, 23h19. Santa Barbara.**

Son bras entourait son ventre tout en maintenant son gilet sur son buste. L'air était lourd, ses cheveux semblaient être attirés par le sol, ou poussé par l'air chaud et dense vers le bas. Un léger voile de sueur s'accrochait au corps de la jeune femme. Elle errait comme une âme perdue sur les trottoirs fréquentés de Seattle. Pourtant, c'était comme si elle ne voyait, n'entendait et ne sentait personne. Elle était dans son monde. Un monde où il serait encore là. Un homme la bouscula. A moins que ce ne soit une femme. Lorsque le macadam égratigna ses jambes, elle resserra son bras sur son ventre pour protéger son bébé. Toujours sur le sol, elle se glissa contre le mur le plus proche et ramena ses jambes contre elle. C'est là où elle se sentait depuis ces dernières semaines. Aussi bas que terre. Une main tendue apparut dans son champ de vision. Elle secoua la tête préférant rester seule, sans aide. Elle ne voulait qu'une main pour l'aider à se relever. A avancer. Une main qui ne pourrait se tendre, étant donné qu'il n'était pas là. Elle était seule. A moitié. Sa main caressa doucement son ventre dans un geste lent, doux, maternel. Elle voulait combler un vide, une autre main qui ne caressera pas le bébé, au chaud dans le ventre de sa mère. Un visage apparut suite à cette main. « Je suis Royce. Et je pense que toi et ton enfant avaient besoin d'aide. » Il avait remarqué son bien le plus précieux. Elle accepta finalement la main tendue. Elle devait apprendre à nager, à survivre sans lui car elle ne pouvait plus ne pensait qu'à elle.

 **De nos jours.**

Les yeux verts transpercèrent le corps inanimé, comme si ils avaient pu l'achever une bonne fois pour toute avec des balles. Son souffle était revenu à la normal, sa posture était détendu, ses poings s'étaient posés le long de son corps. Seul ses yeux et ses cheveux laissaient une trace de l'animosité de l'homme. Il remit une mèche de cheveux correctement et enjamba la frêle silhouette.

Un Ying et un Yang. La belle et la bête. La faiblesse et la force. Une femme fait d'amour, un homme fait de haine.

La porte du salon claqua lorsqu'il la ferma, créant le tressaillement d'un doigt. Le souffle lent et silencieux. Douloureux. Chaque inspiration lui brisait les côtes. Chaque expiration lui brûlait la gorge. Ses yeux ne reflétaient que noirceur, douleur. Une impatience. Elle attendait de recevoir son linceul. Elle avait échouée. Ses yeux se fermèrent une dernière fois, un sourire teinta son visage d'une pâleur cadavérique.

 **23 novembre 2012. Banlieue résidentielle de. 22h12.** _(Soit 3 mois après le dernier flash-back)_

Royce n'était toujours pas revenu. Elle se tournait et retournait dans le lit à la recherche de chaleur et de paix. Du chahut au rez-de-chaussée attira son attention. Elle sortit du lit en enfilant un peignoir, sa main délicate effleurant son ventre arrondi. « Royce ! » Sa voix s'éleva dans l'air. Des rires se répercutèrent dans la pièce avoisinante. Elle poussa la grande porte coulissante et souffla en reconnaissant le profil de celui qu'elle cherchait.

\- Ah, la voilà, le rayon de soleil de ma vie ! Aro, Demetri, je vous présente Isabella. Isabella, voici mon oncle et mon cousin.

Royce semblait développer un intérêt pour elle et son bébé au fur-et-à-mesure que le temps passait. Et il devint son… concubin. Il lui offrait une stabilité émotionnelle, financière et même immobilière. C'est pour cela qu'elle faisait comme si elle n'avait pas vu le sang qui maculait sa chemise chaque soir. Comme si elle ne sentait pas l'odeur de la marijuana qui empestait dans la maison souvent. Comme si elle ne voyait pas son état incompréhensible d'euphorie lorsqu'il prenait de la cocaïne.

Trois paires d'yeux sensiblement identiques la fixèrent. Peu envieuse de sentir leurs regards lubriques sur elle, elle leurs apporte de quoi boire alors qu'ils se mettaient à jouer au poker.

« - Royce ? Je vais me coucher, je t'attends ?

\- Tu vois bien que je suis en pleine veine. Bouge de là. Fais ce que tu veux mais ne me distrait pas. »

Le ton glacial de Royce gela la femme de l'intérieur, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il utilisait ce ton, mais habituellement, il était soûl, énervé, et il était capable de crier des heures et des heures sur elle et son inutilité. Elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, car après il redevenait gentil et aimant, il promettait surtout une belle vie à la futur mère et son bébé. Elle n'avait plus à s'inquiéter du lendemain. En allant se coucher, elle renversa la table basse en verre du salon. Un coin se détacha, alertant Royce. Lorsqu'il vit sa précieuse table importé d'Allemagne sur le côté, ses yeux s'emplirent de rage comme jamais elle n'avait été la cible auparavant. Il leva le poids plume par le col de son peignoir et la cogna durement contre le mur.

Sa main effleura le corps de la jeune femme pour la première fois. Elle y laissa des traces bleuâtres et des courbatures. Lorsqu'il la reposa, se fut violement, le regard secoué, la future mère regarda l'heure. 22h22. Quelqu'un pensait à elle. Elle pensait à lui.

 **De nos jours.**

Elle bougea légèrement, réveillant ses membres ankylosés. Un bruit tintant se répercuta suite à son geste. Elle ouvrit les yeux, apercevant les multiples morceaux transparents sous elle. Dans un premier temps, elle pensa que c'était le soleil couchant qui se reflétait sur les bouts de verre pour leur donner cette couleur sanguine, mais lorsqu'une goutte de même couleur tomba sur le parquet, elle remarqua une chose. C'était son sang qui teintait ce qui était la cause du saignement. En bougeant, elle avait dégagé son bras de sous son buste. En dégageant son bras, elle avait arrêté de stopper l'hémorragie la plus sévère.

Isabella avait pris la main de Royce ce jour-là car elle l'avait vu comme une bouée de sauvetage, il s'est avéré être le boulet qui l'entraînait vers le fond abyssal. Heureusement, elle avait pensé à protéger son bébé à bord d'un canot avant de sombrer. Elle visualisa les yeux verts chatoyants, les joues roses et pleines, les lèvres fines, douces, aussi délicates que deux pétales de rose de son bébé. Si son papa allait lui manquer, il n'y avait aucun doute au fait que ce serait Rose, le Soleil de sa vie, qu'elle allait le plus regretter.

« - J'arrive Edward. » Murmura Isabella en même temps que le soleil se couchait, éteignant non seulement la lumière de la Terre, mais la lumière d'une vie.

 _Qui a-t-il de plus effrayant que l'obscurité du fond des abysses ? Qui a-t-il de plus douloureux que de sentir le poignard du froid transpercer chaque partie de son corps ?_

 _Le Néant. Si le Noir, la douleur, le froid peuvent être ressentis, c'est qu'il y a un espoir, une once certes, mais suffisamment pour reprendre contact avec ce qui nous entoure, alors qu'une fois dans le Néant, rien ne pouvait éveiller l'envie de se battre._

 **Je sais, c'est un peu court mais je tiens à ce découpage, si je vois que vous êtes motivés la suite ne devrait tarder !  
J'aimerais beaucoup avoir vos avis, cette histoire me tient vraiment à cœur... **

**A bientôt !**


	2. Chapter 2 Notre histoire

**Salut tout le monde, je reviens avec le deuxième chapitre, qui vous verrez, est très particulier.**

 **Je voulais que ce ne soit que du dialogue, j'ai essayé d'être claire sur qui parle, je ne voulais pas rajouter de "dit-elle" ou "cria Edward"**

 **J'espère que vous comprendrez, si jamais c'est trop flou je modifierai le chapitre.**

 **Je tenais à vous remercier pour les reviews que vous avez pris le temps de me laisser.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _\- Edward, Bella, Bella voici Edward. On s'est rencontré à un stage de sport il y a quelques années._

 _\- Salut Edward, j'espère que tu aimeras Seattle malgré le temps._

* * *

 _\- Eh Bella, ça te dirait de venir bosser chez moi pour réviser la philo ?_

* * *

 _\- Ok, la philo c'était une mauvaise idée. Allons au cinéma._

 _\- Edward, détends-toi, tu ne pouvais pas savoir que Carlisle et Esmée... décideraient d'avoir un moment à eux._

 _\- C'est une belle façon de dire qu'ils copulaient dans le canapé !_

* * *

 _\- Tu sais... je me demandais si je pouvais te poser une question..._

 _\- Vas-y, tu ne prends pas autant de pincettes d'habitude._

 _\- Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu ne vivais pas avec ton père mais avec ta tante ?_

 _\- Oh... Charlie... Mon père... Il travaille beaucoup et n'avait plus le temps pour moi... Alors... voilà... j'étais trop dé préoccupations sans doute..._

 _\- Eh Bella, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu es une fille géniale, et s'il s'en rend pas compte, c'est lui qui perd quelque chose. Il devrait prendre le temps pour toi. Moi, je prendrais le temps, pour une fille comme toi._

* * *

 _\- Alors comme ça le grand Edward revient sur des promesses et sort avec Isabella ?_

 _\- Ferme la Jas'. Bella a réussi à me convaincre._

 _\- Il faut dire qu'on ne peut pas lui résister._

 _\- C'est quoi cette histoire de promesse ? Tu as une femme qui t'attend à New-York ?_

 _\- Non bébé, c'est juste qu'au stage avec Jasper, je lui avais dit que je ne sortirais pas avec une fille parce que je voulais être à fond pour me consacrer qu'à mon futur boulot._

 _\- Et qu'est ce que tu veux être ?_

 _\- J'aimerais intégrer le FBI, être un super agent se... Bella ? Où tu vas ? Bébé ?_

 _\- Oh merde, j'avais oublié de te dire Ed... C'est que son père bosse là-bas et bon, il n'est pas un modèle de père..._

 _\- Putain, je savais pas. Je dois aller la voir._

* * *

 _\- Eh bébé, ouvre, je serai jamais comme ton père tu sais. Si tu as réussi à me faire changer d'avis c'est bien parce que je sais que je t'aime. Je me serais pas lancer dans cette histoire avec toi sinon. Mon cœur, viens m'ouvrir s'il te plait. Me laisse pas dehors._

 _\- Edward, bien que j'apprécie qu'on m'appelle bébé, Bella n'est pas là, elle est partie chez Alice._

 _\- Oh, désolé Bertha, je ne voulais pas te déranger._

 _\- Eh gamin, quoique tu aies fait, amène lui des fleurs. Les femmes adorent les fleurs._

* * *

 _\- Tu n'as pas à te faire pardonner, j'ai juste paniqué. Désolée mon amour, c'est juste que je n'ai pas envie que tu me mettes de côté comme mon père._

 _\- Et je ne le ferais pas, tu es la fille géniale tu te souviens ?_

* * *

 _\- Alors, maintenant que la fin de l'année approche, qu'est ce que vous allez faire l'année prochaine ? Parce que tu sais Edward, si tu restes vivre chez ton père, on va vivre ensemble parce que je pense bien que ma mère et Carlisle ont envie de se poser ensemble. Et dire qu'on est presque frère et sœur. C'est tellement cool._

 _\- Oh, oh, oh doucement Alice, Bella et moi pensons à nous installer ensemble près du campus. Moi j'irais à la FBI academy et Bella a choisi littérature pour l'année prochaine._

 _\- On pourrait prendre un appartement tous ensemble. Ca nous reviendrait moins cher, et on va tous sur le meme campus. Moi j'ai choisi Histoire, et Alice commerce._

 _\- Toujours le nez dans les bouquins sur la guerre de sécession, hein Jas'._

 _\- La ferme Jane Austen, moi au moins je m'instruis._

* * *

 _\- J'en peux plus des cours, Kaynes, Kaynes et Kaynes, toujours Kaynes._

 _\- Te plains pas trop Al', tu vois Jasper toi au moins quand tu rentres le soir. C'est à peine si je vis avec, il est trop fatigué quand il rentre et il se lève tôt le matin pour repartir._

 _\- Dis toi que ça fait déjà deux ans qu'il est à l'académie. Dans un an il travaillera et ça ira mieux._

 _\- Ça, ça reste à voir..._

* * *

 _\- Oui papa... je sais... hum hum... c'est beaucoup de travail je sais... Ah oui ? Un poste pour lui quand il a passé l'examen ? Oh bah oui il va être content... Oui je le nourris bien, crois-moi, mais si vous pouviez le fatiguer un peu moins... Je sais qu'il rentre au FBI... mais il a le droit à une vie non ? … Oui papa, je sais tout ça, je te rappelle que j'ai grandi sans toi parce que tu travaillais trop... Non ce n'est pas un reproche... Bon écoutes papa, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai aussi beaucoup de travail je dois valider ma dernière année... oui... allez, à bientôt._

 _\- Eh beh, ton père parles plus de ton homme qu'il prend de tes nouvelles._

 _\- Je sais Ben, faut croire qu'Edward est sa fierté._

 _\- Il se rend pas compte que sa fille va valider un master en lettres avancés je crois. Tu es géniale Bella, n'en doute pas._

 _\- Je sais mais c'est dur. J'ai l'impression qu'Edward est en couple avec son école, et il se donne tellement que tout le monde me demande « comment va Edward ? Il n'est pas trop fatigué ? C'est pas trop dur ? » et moi je suis là et je suis juste la copine d'Edward._

 _\- Dis pas ça, t'es pas que la copine d'Edward, tu es Bella, une jeune fille intelligente. Prends du temps pour toi aussi. Ne vis pas dans son ombre._

 _\- Merci Ben, tu es vraiment le meilleur._

* * *

 _\- Bella putain, tu sais pas répondre ?_

 _\- Oh Edward, tu rentres tôt ce soir, désolée j'avais la tête sous l'eau je t'ai pas entendu._

 _\- C'est pas grave, j'ai juste eu peur que tu sois pas là._

 _\- Eh bien si, mais je reste pas longtemps, on sort ce soir avec Alice._

 _\- Quoi ? Mais je suis rentré plus tôt pour toi, me laisse pas seul..._

 _\- Désolée mon cœur, je t'en ai parlé lundi soir, je vais pas annulé._

 _\- Bella, je te dis que je suis rentré pour toi, tu peux pas décaler à demain ?_

 _\- Edward non. Je ne vais pas tout déplacer pour toi, tu n'as qu'à écouter ce que je te dis. Tu savais que je sortais ce soir. J'en ai besoin._

 _\- Pourquoi tu en as besoin ? C'est pas comme si c'était invivable de passer une soirée avec moi._

 _\- Tu m'énerves maintenant, tu deviens vraiment impossible Edward. Je viens de finir ma semaine de partiel, j'ai besoin de sortir pour évacuer tout ce putain de stress que j'ai accumulé et ce n'est certainement pas toi qui m'a apporté du soutien cette semaine._

 _\- Oh merde bébé, j'ai carrément oublié... Je suis désolé mais avec les semaines que j'ai je..._

 _\- Oui ! Je sais ! Tu es fatigué, c'est tellement dur ! Tu crois que c'est dur que pour toi ? Je savais qu'en entrant au FBI tu me mettrais de côté ! On a pas fait l'amour depuis au moins trois mois, on est pas sorti au restaurant ou au cinéma depuis plus d'un an et pour mon anniversaire tu es parti te coucher à vingt trois heures. Alors maintenant, si, j'ai_ besoin _de sortir ce soir. Tu as visiblement oublié que je suis une fille géniale ! J'ai le droit à un peu d'attention moi aussi. Il y a du poulet au frigo, j'ai mis de la bière au frais, tu n'as qu'à inviter Jasper. Bonne soirée._

* * *

 _\- Beeeelllaaa, j'en reviens pas. Tu t'es disputée Eddie._

 _\- J'en reeeeeviens pas non plus. Et j'avais même pas bu toute cette téquila encore. Et ce petit vin blanc. Et le rhum. Vraiment trop de rhum dans le rhum orange._

 _\- Hum hum, trop de rhum. Tu fais bien de reclaquer Eddie. C'est peut-être mon frère par alliance mais il est vraiment bête._

 _\- J'ai accepté l'invitation de Ben pour aller boire un verre demain. Mais moins de rhum dans l'orange._

 _\- Oui. Moins d'orange dans le rhum...euh non, moins de rhum dans l'orange... attends quoi ? Eh, Ben craque pour toi. Fais attention Belli-Bella._

 _\- Nooon, c'est juste un copain. J'aime Edward, mais j'ai besoin de vivre une vie d'adulte. Je peux pas l'attendre à la maison comme une femme au foyer à vingt-trois ans. J'ai pas fait l'amour depuis trois mois, que c'est long._

 _\- Je devrais pas le dire... J'ai dis à Jazzy que je dirais pas... mais Jazzy il a vu Eddie avec une fille l'autre jour. Ils se baladaient en ville ensemble, il les a vu devant une bijouterie. Jazzy il va mener l'enquête savoir qui s'est._

 _\- Attends. Quoi ? Pourquoi il m'a rien dit ?Il revient toujours fatigué, on sort plus mais il va en ville avec une autre fille ?_

 _\- Hm hm, si j'étais toi j'irai le voir et je lui dirai « Ta pute ou moi » et il choisit toi et vous faites pleeeein de bébés et je suis tata._

 _\- Alice, c'est sérieux là. J'ai plus du tout envie de rire ou de boire. Je vais rentrer._

 _\- Oh Bella, je suis désolée mais je suis sûre que c'est pas grand chose, Edward a trop d'honneur pour te faire quoique ce soit._

 _\- Je suis une fille géniale d'abord..._

 _\- Ouais, t'es géniale Bella._

* * *

 _\- Bella ? Tu es rentrée ?_

 _\- Ouais, Ben m'a ramené._

 _\- Il était avec vous ? Je pensais qu'il aimait pas sortir._

 _\- Il aime pas sortir, mais je l'ai appelé et il m'a raccompagné jusqu'à la maison._

 _\- Pourquoi tu m'as pas appelé moi bébé ?_

 _\- Parce que toi tu travailles beaucoup et t'es toujours fatigué._

 _\- Bébé ? Tu es sûre que ça va tu as une voix bizarre._

 _\- Oui, c'est le rhum. Ou la tequila._

 _\- Tu aurais pu m'appeler, je serais venu te chercher tu sais._

 _\- Ouais ouais, rendors-toi._

 _\- Eh, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?_

 _\- Il se passe que moi je fais plus l'amour depuis des mois et que toi tu te balade en ville avec une fille. Qui n'est pas moi bien sûr._

 _\- Quoi ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?_

 _\- Oh c'est bon, Jasper t'a vu en ville avec une fille, alors pour elle t'as le temps hein, mais pour moi c'est autre chose. J'ai le droit à un petit bout de soirée quand tu rentres plus tôt. Pfiou, génial._

 _\- Oh non, non bébé, Tanya elle m'aidait... Je prends pas du bon temps avec elle... J'avais juste des histoires à régler en ville et je pouvais pas le faire avec toi..._

 _\- Tu peux rien faire avec moi. Je suis peut-être pas musclée et super tireuse d'élite mais je suis troisième de ma promo d'abord alors Tanya je suis sûre elle est pas troisième de sa promo mais tu te balades avec !_

 _\- Eh mon cœur, écoute-moi, je ne pouvais pas t'emmener avec moi parce que sinon ça n'aurait plus été une surprise._

 _\- Une surprise ?_

 _\- Oui mon cœur, je t'organisais une surprise._

 _\- J'aime pas les surprises._

 _\- Je sais, je suis désolé. J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dis et c'est vrai que j'aurais du être plus présent..._

 _\- Ben il a dit j'étais géniale et intelligente et toi tu me le dis plus._

 _\- Quoi ? Tu es fort proche de Ben ?_

 _\- Bah oui, c'est mon binôme, on a cours ensemble et on bosse les TD ensemble._

 _\- Il a raison Ben, tu es une fille géniale. J'aurais du voir tout ce que tu fais pour moi._

* * *

 _\- Mon cœur, viens te coucher._

 _\- Bella, j'aimerais que tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout s'il te plait._

 _\- Oh non. Non non non. Edward lève-toi tout de suite. Range moi cet étui. Non Edward on ne se mariera pas. Je ne veux meme pas entendre cette demande._

 _\- Mais pourquoi ? Je t'aime, tu m'aimes, on sort ensemble depuis six ans. Je veux que tu sois ma femme. J'ai fait des efforts, malgré le boulot que ton pere m'a donné, j'ai réussi à passer du temps avec toi et à t'offrir une vie normale, comme si je n'étais pas agent du fbi._

 _\- Non. Edward, je déteste les mariages et je suis sûre que je détesterais le mien. J'aime pas ça, je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour t'aimer. On a traversé beaucoup de passages durs. Il y a eu beaucoup de casse et beaucoup d'amour, je n'ai pas besoin d'une bague et d'un bout de papier pour dire qu'on va s'aimer jusqu'à la fin de la vie._

 _\- Mon amour..._

 _\- Ecoute, on en reparlera dans quelques années, mais là pour l'instant je n'ai pas besoin de ça. Viens te coucher, tes bras me font sentir mieux que n'importe quelle bague._

* * *

 _\- Alors, votre nouvelle maison ?_

 _\- Alice a décidé de tout redécorer, je la laisse faire, ça lui fait plaisir. Elle court les magasins là d'ailleurs. Avec ma carte bleue bien sûr. On ne peut rien lui refuser._

 _\- Edward a décidé qu'on garderait la maison dans laquelle nous avons tous vécu. Beaucoup de bons souvenirs. On va la réaménager pour qu'elle soit plus fonctionnelle, plus ouverte._

 _\- Comment ça va lui d'ailleurs ?_

 _\- Eh bien, il a été promu. Un des meilleurs éléments en devenir du FBI. Mon père ne parle que de lui._

 _\- Et pour le mariage ?_

 _\- Jasper. Tu me connais depuis toute petite, tu sais que je n'aime pas ça._

 _\- Je sais, mais Edward est persuasif._

 _\- Pas assez. D'ailleurs, toi et Alice.._

* * *

 _« Je ne rentrerais pas ce soir et demain soir, prépare valise, samedi matin on part en w-e. Un bikini sera suffisant. XOXO »_

* * *

 _\- Vous avez pris des couleurs._

 _\- Ça_ _nous a fait du bien à tous les deux je crois._

 _\- Bella, des cookies ?_

 _\- Merci Esmée. D'ailleurs Carlisle, tu pourrais me prescrire des anti-douleurs, je n'ai plus de spasfon et j'arrive bientôt dans la mauvaise période._

 _\- Tout pour ma belle fille préférée._

 _\- Comment ça, je ne suis pas ta belle-fille préférée ? Jasper, amène moi mon manteau, je pars._

 _\- Alice, tu es comme ma fille, tu le sais maintenant._

 _\- Je sais, mais j'adore te l'entendre dire._

 _\- Entendre dire quoi ? Désolé tout le monde, c'était mon patron._

 _\- Rien Edward, Alice fait sa Alice._

 _\- Bon alors si Alice a fini, je dois vous prévenir que vous ne me verrais pas pendant les deux prochains mois, j'ai une mission importante et je préfère ne pas être associé à vous._

 _\- Edward, tu vas louper notre mariage..._

 _\- Je sais Alice, je peux pas faire autrement, crois-moi. Vous prendrez plein de photo et on fêtera ça quand je reviendrais, t'inquiète pas petite sœur._

* * *

 _\- Fais attention à toi mon amour, ne joue pas les héros. Je t'aime._

 _\- Je t'aime Bella. Soigne toi bien. Je reviendrais, comme toujours._

* * *

 _\- Bella ? Qu'est ce que tu fais à l'hopital ?_

 _\- Je viens voir ma gyné. Rendez-vous annuel, tu sais._

* * *

 _\- Alors Bella, comme ça va ?_

 _\- Ça va, Edward devrait rentrer dans trois semaines. Il est parti pour son travail._

 _\- Vous deux, c'est une belle histoire d'amour. D'ailleurs, quand il va revenir tu auras une belle nouvelle à lui annoncer._

 _\- Quoi ?_

* * *

 _\- C'est vraiment un beau mariage Alice, tu es une mariée magnifique._

 _\- Et toi tu es la plus belle des demoiselles d'honneur. J'ai vraiment bon goût._

 _\- Mesdames, aurais-je le droit à une danse avec ma fille ?_

 _\- Je te laisse Alice, Carlisle._

 _\- Allez viens Bella, je t'emmène danser aussi._

 _-Merci Jasper. Tu es très élégant._

 _-En temps que futur conservateur du musée... je me dois de l'être._

 _\- Et dire qu'on va travailler ensemble, après avoir grandi ensemble._

 _\- Il faut dire que ta spécialisation en ouvrage ancien est un atout pour le musée._

 _\- Je suis tellement contente pour toi, tout vous sourit. Vous êtes un vrai exemple._

 _\- Je pense qu'on va commencer les essais bébés avec Alice. On est ensemble depuis tellement longtemps maintenant que ça paraît être la suite logique._

 _\- Alice va être ravie. Elle attend ça depuis... la maternelle au moins !_

 _\- Elle sera une maman parfaite._

 _\- Et tu sera un père incroyable Jazz. N'en doute pas._

 _\- Eh Bella, pleure-pas. Je déteste quand les filles pleurent._

 _\- C'est juste que vous vous marriez et vous allez avoir un bébé et ça me rend toute émotive._

 _\- Tu seras la marraine._

 _\- J'en attendais pas moins._

* * *

 _\- Tu as des nouvelles d'Ed ?_

 _\- Aucune Carlisle, j'ai appelé Charlie mais il peut rien me dire. Mission secrète, il ne peut pas communiquer._

 _\- Je me disais... quand il rentrera, on pourrait tous aller passer un week-end dans ma maison de campagne._

 _\- Ça serait génial. Ça nous ferait à tous du bien de se retrouver en famille._

* * *

 _\- Bella ? Il y a quelque chose dans ton regard... Ca me fait penser à ma femme tu sais... quand elle attendait d'Edward... Est-ce que..._

 _\- Oui papy, je suis enceinte. De presque deux mois. Je voulais attendre qu'Edward soit le premier au courant mais j'arrive pas à me contenir. Je suis tellement contente._

 _\- Oh mon dieu, je vais être grand père. Attends qu'Esmée soit au courant, elle va te gâter de cookies et autres cochonneries à manger._

 _\- Carlisle... Essaye de garder le secret encore un peu... Parce qu'Esmée n'arrivera jamais à rester naturel et Alice en rentrant de son voyage de noce va vite le deviner, et Jasper dans le lot et pas sûr qu'Edward apprécie que tous les membres de la famille soient au courant avant lui._

 _\- D'accord Bella, mais fais attention mange bien... Anne t'as prescrit des vitamines pré-natales ?_

 _\- Calme papy, Anne prend bien soin de moi et j'ai ma première écho dans une semaine alors si tu veux prendre ta pause dans la salle avec moi..._

 _\- Ça serait un honneur de voir mon petit-fils !_

 _\- Ou ta petite fille !_

 _\- Ça sera un petit mec. J'ai le nez pour ça._

* * *

 _\- Oui, bonjour, c'est pour ?_

 _\- Mademoiselle Isabella Marie Swan?_

 _\- Si c'est pour un contrôle des impôts, j'ai tout envoyé en temps et en heure._

 _\- Je suis l'agent Sheffield, et voici l'agent Smith. Nous sommes désolés de venir pour vous annoncer cette nouvelle. L'agent Cullen est malheureusement décédé suite à un échange de coup de feu. De notre part, et de la part du gouvernement, nous vous présentons toutes nos condoléances pour la perte de votre concubin. Si nous pouvons vous venir en aide de quelques manières qui soit..._

 _\- Je... hm... je.. comment ?_

 _\- Mademoiselle, vous devriez appeler votre famille, ne restez pas seule.L'agent Cullen était un homme admirable. Nous sommes sincèrement désolés._

 _\- Hm, oui... très bien... je... au revoir... je... merci..._

* * *

 _\- Bella ? Ecoute, on s'inquiète pour toi, ça fait quatre jours qu'on a pas signe de vie de toi. On s'inquiète avec Esmée. On a voulu te laisser du temps pour... digérer cette perte... Mais chérie, tu dois nous laisser t'aider, Jasper et Alice ne sont pas au courant... On ne veut pas les alerter pendant leur voyage de noce... Rappelle moi. S'il te plait..._

* * *

 _\- Bella chérie, c'est Esmée, s'il te plait réponds nous, ouvre nous... on se fait beaucoup de soucis.. Carlisle est anéanti... On.. on a vraiment du mal... Je t'attends devant encore dix minutes, après je pars chérie, viens à la maison. Tu es la bienvenue tu le sais._

* * *

 _\- C'est de ta faute s'il est mort ! Tu l'as tué papa ! Putain de connerie de FBI, je n'ai pas eu de père, et tu me prends mon homme, je fais comment toute seule ?_

 _\- Isabella me dit pas ça..._

 _\- C'est de ta faute ! Tu le mets au premier rang parce que tu l'apprécie !_

 _\- Il était bon Bella ! Il voulait ces missions, il adorait son travail ! Je ne pouvais pas l'épargner parce que tu es ma fille !_

 _\- Tu aurais du le faire ! Je vais faire comment sans Edward..._

 _\- Je serais là moi..._

 _\- Pendant quoi, deux jours ? Puis tu vas m'oublier dans ton boulot ! Edward était toute ma vie, il était tout pour moi, dis moi comment je vais faire maintenant ! Dis moi, regarde moi dans les yeux et dis moi que_ tu _n'as pas proposé Edward pour cette putain de mission d'infiltration. Tu l'as tué. Je ne te le pardonnerais jamais. Mon bébé ne te le pardonnera jamais._

 _\- Bella... je vais être grand-père ?_

 _\- Tu n'es déjà pas mon père, alors n'espère pas être impliqué dans la vie de mon enfant. Si c'est pour que tu souffles le chaud froid avec lui, oublie._

* * *

 _\- Bella... écoute chérie, maintenant c'est fini. Avec Esmée on passe te chercher. Que tu le veuilles ou non. Tu vas venir à la maison et on va prendre soin de toi._

* * *

 _\- Bonjour, j'aimerais un billet sans retour._

 _\- A quelle destination madame ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas... Qu'est ce qui part bientôt ?_

 _\- Vous pouvez encore embarquer pour un vol en direction de Santa Barbara._

 _\- Je prends._

 _\- Bon voyage madame._

* * *

 _\- Je suis Royce. Et je pense que toi et ton enfant avaient besoin d'aide._

* * *

 **Voilà, je vous l'avais dis, c'est un peu particulier. On avance de manière chronologique, pas d'aller retour.**

 **Le prochain chapitre entrera dans le vif du sujet.**

 **A tous les inscrits qui me laissent une review, vous aurez une surprise dans vos réponses... J'essaie de vous faire plaisir.**

 **A bientôt !**


	3. Chapter 3 Le pouvoir de l'amour

**Salut tout le monde, je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, avec une petite semaine de retard.**

 **Je ne pense pas me donner de délai, disons que je vais essayer de publier tous les débuts de semaines et maximum une fois toutes les deux semaines.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, mise en alerte et favoris, ça me fait plaisir, j'espère que mon histoire continuera de vous plaire.**

 **Au passage, si quelqu'un avec un bon niveau en français veut se proposer pour être ma bêta...** **J'essaye de minimiser les fautes mais il y en a toujours qui passe sous mes yeux, je finis par plus m'en rendre compte à force de me relire.**

 **Je vous laisse avec le véritable début de l'histoire, si on peut dire!**

* * *

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans la pièce.

"- Isabella... mon dieu... Emmett, va préparer ses affaires.

\- Si je choppe cet enfoiré...

\- Dépêche-toi Emmett, plus vite on part, plus vite elle est soignée."

Emmett monta pendant qu'une belle femme blonde commençait à manipuler Bella pour les premiers soins. "Bella, si tu m'entends, cligne des yeux ou serre ma main. Allez ma belle, tu m'entends ? Serre ma main ?"

La jeune femme n'eut aucune réaction. "Oh mon dieu, chérie, je n'aurais jamais du te laisser repartir."

La blessure la plus importante était difficile à déterminer, il y avait trop de sang, de bleus, impossible de savoir ce qui était la priorité. Après avoir vérifié le pouls et la réaction des pupilles, elle entendit des pas rapides dans l'escalier.

"- Allez Emmett, on y va. Cette maison me fiche la chair de poule.

Moi aussi Rosie, je vais mettre les affaires dans la voiture et je reviens chercher Bella. Fais chauffer le moteur."

Les directives d'Emmett furent appliquées, et Bella fut amené à l'arrière de la voiture. Rosalie prit place à côté d'elle afin de faire pression sur l'hémorragie qu'elle n'avait pas vu la première fois. Emmett démarrait rapidement en direction de l'hôpital, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Ils arrivèrent en quelques minutes sur le parking des urgences. Emmett porta Bella dans ses bras et les urgentistes débarquèrent avec un brancard.

"- Isabella Swan, multiples coups sur la plupart du corps. Elle a vingt six ans, aucun antécédent de maladie dans sa famille, aucunes allergies connues" débita Rosalie.

La prise en charge de Bella fut rapide et Emmett et Rosalie n'eurent qu'à attendre d'avoir des nouvelles. Après ce qui leurs semblèrent des heures, le médecin leur appris que l'état de la femme était stable, mais qu'elle allait devoir être au repos quelques temps car elle avait tout de même subit au total plus d'une dizaine de points de sutures, une luxation de l'épaule, plusieurs côtes cassées ainsi que sa cheville. Il avait aussi stoppé une hémorragie interne de justesse, et il l'avait mis sous calmant.

"- Elle restera là encore quelques jours, et elle risque d'être dans les nuages jusqu'à demain soir, finit le docteur."

Après de longs remerciements, Emmett serra Rosalie dans ses bras, un long soupir quitta son corps de soulagement, cela aurait pu se finir bien plus mal. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre en retenant leurs souffles. Isabella avait le visage défiguré, un œil fermé et gonflé, son arcade avait été recousu, sa mâchoire était bleue. Son épaule et sa cheville étaient bandées.. Elle n'avait rien de la belle jeune femme qu'ils avaient connu. Rosalie partit dans l'après-midi, elle avait à faire pour leurs départs, Emmett restait à ses côtés, pour la veiller. Elle sortit plusieurs fois de son sommeil, pour entrouvrir les yeux, baragouiner deux mots, réclamer de l'eau avant de se rendormir.

Trois jours passèrent comme ça, Emmett étant continuellement là, Rosalie passait, brossait les cheveux de Bella, dormait un peu et repartait. Lorsque l'infirme se réveilla, Emmett couru chercher le médecin pendant que Rosalie lui donner de quoi boire. Bella se redressa dans son lit, les yeux encore couvert d'un voile, le teint pâle.

"-Pas besoin de demander ce qu'il s'est passé je pense" murmurait-elle, en blanchissant d'avantage. "Je demanderais juste pourquoi je suis là.

Quand tu es repartie de la maison l'autre soir... je te sentais tendu... je savais que quelque chose clochait. J'ai hésité, longtemps, mais je ne pouvais pas passer au dessus de ce que disait mon cœur. On a déposé Rose à mes parents, elle va bien ne t'inquiète pas. Et on est venu directement. On est arrivé quand Royce sortait de la maison, ça sentait pas bon Bell'... il était tachée de sang, les yeux complètement fous... J'ai jamais eu aussi peur...

Je suis désolée Rosalie... je ne voulais pas. Je suis vraiment désolée, je voulais pas... je m'en veux tellement... je suis vraiment bonne à rien..."

Isabella fondit en larmes ramenant ses mains devant son visage dans un geste instinctif avant de grimacer à cause de son épaule blessée. Elle cacha sa tête dans sa main droite. L'autre femme s'assit dans le lit et amena le corps frêle dans ses bras en la berçant. "C'est tout Bella, tout va bien, on est là maintenant. Chut."

Pendant ce qui lui sembla de longues minutes, Rosalie répétait les mêmes phrases câlinant la fille, caressant ses cheveux. Les deux corps étaient entremêlés lorsque le docteur et Emmett revinrent.

" - Madame Swan. Je suis le docteur Ross. Ravi de vous voir réveillée."

Bella leva la tête en essuyant ses joues d'un revers de main. Lorsque Rosalie voulu se lever pour lui laisser de la place, Bella l'agrippa, son regard apeuré faisant se réinstaller la blonde instantanément.

" - Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Quand je ne bouge pas je me sens comme dans un nuage.

Sur une échelle de un à dix pour la douleur ?

Pour l'instant je dirais sept."

Après cette information, le médecin examina toutes les plaies et les sutures avec délicatesse. Il changea les pansements et son regard se fit compatissant, mais il ne portait pas de jugement sur la situation plutôt claire de Bella. Il voulut discuter seul à seul avec elle mais elle refusa catégoriquement.

"-Bon eh bien je pense que vous allez pouvoir sortir. Avez-vous un endroit où aller ?"

Isabella tourna sa tête rapidement vers ses amis, qui prirent la parole sans une hésitation.

"On a tout prévu Bella, on part quelque temps ensemble, histoire de se ressourcer. On va chercher Rose et on part dans la maison de vacances de mes parents, fit Emmett avec un sourire doux.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous...

-Vous avez de bons amis madame Swan, profitez bien et prenez soin de vous."

Les trois amis se trouvaient dans la voiture dans un silence plein de non-dit. Emmett n'avait pas abordé le sujet des yeux humides de Bella lorsqu'il était entré dans la chambre. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un devin pour deviner qu'elle avait vécu un enfer et il aurait été plus étonnant qu'elle ne soit pas sous le choc. Rosalie gara l'Audi devant une petite maison de banlieue. Emmett ouvrit la porte à Isabella avant de lui offrir son bras, décrochant un sourire à celle-ci. Les hématomes sur son visage avait commencé à s'éclaircir et son arcade ainsi que sa lèvre avaient dégonflé. La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année avec les cheveux blonds comme les blés.

"-Rose, Emmett" s'écria-t-elle en entraînant sa copie conforme plus jeune de vingt ans dans ses bras.

"- Salut maman. J'ai amené Bella.

Bonjour Bella."

Elle attira la jeune femme dans une étreinte avec de prendre Emmett dans ses bras.

"Entrez vite, j'ai préparé de quoi grignoter avant votre départ."

Emmett se précipita dans la maison, suivit par les femmes qui rigolèrent de son comportement. Le sourire de Bella traversa son visage de part et d'autre lorsqu'elle entendit un rire cristallin reconnaissable entre mille à ses oreilles.

"Rose est avec Marcus" fit Didyme. "Je crois que ton père a hâte d'être papy" gloussa-t-elle.

La maison des parents de Rosalie était magnifique, des voûtes séparaient chaque espace, la couleur des murs étaient dans des tons marrons et beige, avec des touches de pep's sur certains pans. Didyme pris Bella par le dos pour l'emmener jusqu'au salon. Dans un grand canapé en cuir, Marcus chatouillait une fillette de quatre ans qui cherchait à se soustraire de lui. Malgré ses muscles ankylosés, Bella n'éprouvait que du bonheur à la vue de son enfant si insouciant.

"Maman !"

La petite fille avait à peine aperçu sa mère, qu'elle était dans ses jambes, réclamant ses bras. Elle se mit à son niveau et elles se câlinèrent. Les petits bras de Rose meurtrirent sa mère qui se demandait si il y avait une seule parcelle de son corps qui avait été épargné.

"T'étais où ? Tata elle m'a dit que tu étais partie parce que tu étais très fatiguée, tu es plus fatiguée ?" Dit la Bella miniature.

"Je suis encore un peu fatiguée mais tu me manquais trop" répondit-elle en inspirant dans son cou.

"Tu repars plus alors ?

\- Si, je repars avec toi, on va en vacances avec tata et tonton, ça te dit ?"

Elle hocha la tête vivement, resserrant sa prise autour du cou de sa mère.

"Et si nous allions manger des cookies ?" Proposait Didyme voyant la douleur sur les traits de la mère. "Tu viens m'aider Rose ? Allons chercher de quoi faire prendre un peu de poids à maman."

La petite n'hésita pas à prendre la main que lui proposait la mère de Rosalie. Bella pu se relever afin de saluer Marcus. Ils s'installèrent sur les canapés, Rosalie expliquant à son père qu'ils allaient partir en vacances quelques semaines pour se ressourcer. Marcus se montrait ravi de cette initiative, déclarant que cette maison avait besoin de revivre.

Didyme revint avec Rose qui tenait un plateau plein de cookies tout chaud, suivit de près par Emmett qui chouinait derrière l'enfant pour avoir un des biscuits.

« Non tonton, c'est pour maman. T'as pas besoin de prendre du poids toi.

Alors là tu as bien raison ma poupette. » répondit Rosalie. « Et moi, je pourrais en prendre ? »

La petite fit mine de réfléchir avant d'acquiescer.

« Tatie et tontie peuvent aussi en avoir, parce que tatie m'a aidé à les faire et que tontie il me laisse prendre un bol de lait le soir.

\- Ah oui, Marcus te laisse boire avant d'aller te coucher ? Tu ne fais pas pipi au lit ? »

Elle devint toute rouge avant de se sous sa chevelure brune.

« Rien de bien grave, une petite fuite. » minimisa Didyme.

Bella tendit les bras pour saisir le corps de sa petite fille de quatre ans et la poser sur ses genoux. Tout son corps hurla de douleur, ses côtés lancinaient, son épaule criait « stop » mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Son bébé avant tout. Elle fit tout de même attention à ne pas poser Rose sur sa jambe meurtrie.

« Quand est-ce qu'on part en vacances ?

\- Je finis mon cookie et je fais ma valise. Notre avion décolle dans... cinq heures. Nous avons le temps. » répondit Rosalie.

Ils discutèrent un peu des belles plages de galets et des paysages à voir. Emmett et Rosalie allèrent à l'étage récupérer les affaires qu'ils avaient laisser chez les parents de celle-ci. Rose suivit sa tata lui posant mille et une question sur les baleines. Une nouvelle passion d'enfant. Didyme posa ses yeux sur la jeune femme et lui fit un tendre sourire.

« Comment vas-tu ? »

L'empathie dans sa voix laissa entendre qu'elle savait.

« Dire que je vais bien est faux ? Mais je me sens mieux, comme un poids en moins. Je ne suis toujours pas sereine, mais je sais que je ne veux plus ça. »

Didyme prit les mains de Bella dans les siennes et déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Tu sais Bella, ne te laisse pas avoir. Tu es forte, on est tous là pour t'aider. Je pense que partir au loin te fera un grand bien.

\- Merci Didyme, vous avez tellement fait pour Rose et moi. Je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier.

\- Tu sais ma fille, sans Marcus, je ne serais peut-être plus là. Je n'avais pas un mari abusif, mais un père. Il m'a donné la force de quitter ma vie, comme j'espère que Rosalie et Emmett le feront pour toi.»

Isabella ne put s'en empêcher et attira Didyme dans ses bras, malgré la douleur. Les bras furent réconfortant pour elle, qui s'autorisa à verser quelques larmes silencieuses derrière ses yeux fermés. Didyme ne put repousser cette femme si fragile. Elle avait besoin de douceur, elle le savait trop bien. Elle mettrait du temps à s'en remettre, autant physiquement que mentalement. Ses amis descendirent les escaliers, Emmett portant des valises et Rose sur ses épaules, alors que sa femme sécurisait la petite, une main sur son dos. Isabella eut une révélation.

« Et ma valise ?

\- Penses-tu vraiment qu'on avait pensé à tout sauf à ça ? On a retiré le moins possible de tes armoires... On a voulu être discret, on ne sait trop pourquoi, on s'est dit que ça pourrait être bien. »

Les yeux de Bella s'inondèrent en se rendant compte de tout ce que ses amis avaient fait. Depuis longtemps, elle ne se sentait plus seule. Emmett, ne sachant comment réagir, posa Rose au sol et pris la femme dans ses gros bras.

« Pensais-tu qu'on allait t'abandonner ? Tu es une femme géniale Bella-bee. » chuchotait l'ours dans son oreille.

Ce fut un déclencheur. Emmett qui se voulait réconfortant, avait entraîner les larmes sur les joues de Bella.

 _« Tu es la fille géniale, tu te souviens ?_ » résonna une voix rauque dans sa tête.

Rose prit la jambe saine de sa mère et embrassa son plâtre avant de quémander ses bras.

«Maman ne peut pas te porter, maman a mal bébé. »

Rose n'était pas un enfant difficile, elle comprenait la détresse de sa mère très facilement du haut de ses quatre ans. Elle se contenta de serrer plus fort sa jambe et de dire qu'elle ferait un câlin plus tard.

Ils décidèrent de partir à l'aéroport afin de ne pas être pressé par le temps. Marcus après avoir embrassé sa fille et son gendre, souffla sur le cou de Rose. Celle-ci éclatait naturellement de rire. Une véritable complicité était née entre les deux. Isabella se rendit compte qu'au delà de s'isoler elle-même, elle avait isolé sa petite fille. Elle n'avait connu personne à part sa mère et Royce avant de rentrer à l'école. Étrangement Rose n'avait pas l'air d'avoir du mal à accepter des gens dans sa vie, à la grande joie de Bella. Marcus embrassa les deux joues de cette dernière et la regarda longuement dans les yeux, un doux sourire sur le visage. Elle ne sut pourquoi, Isabella sentit qu'il lui envoyait un message implicite. A voix basse, elle le remercia.

Didyme prit le volant pour les emmener à l'aéroport avec l'audi de Rosalie. Elle les guida dans ce lieu, qui rappela tant de souvenirs à Bella. Le début d'une vie, bien désastreuse. Elle secoua la tête, elle repartait de Santa Barbara, pour une nouvelle vie. Elle avait l'impression qu'une vingtaine d'année s'était écoulée entre ses deux passages dans ce hall. Lors de leur départ, Didyme eut les larmes aux yeux, elle fit promettre à sa fille de prendre soin d'elle et de Bella. Et de l'estomac d'Emmett bien sûr. Rose refusa de quitter les bras de sa tatie, mais elle lui promit qu'elle se reverrait et elle accepta de rejoindre ceux de sa tata. Emmett, sa femme et sa nièce « adoptive » partirent laissant Bella faire ses au revoir à Didyme.

« Merci, vraiment. Pour avoir envoyer Rosalie sur ma route, pour avoir pris soin de ma princesse quand je ne le pouvais pas. Pour avoir su trouver les mots, et pour tes bras. J'avais... vraiment besoin de ça, et tu me l'as donné sans même réfléchir. Pourtant on ne s'est vu que quelque fois. Tu m'as accepté dans ton cœur... et ça fait tellement longtemps que je me sens seule que retrouver une figure douce comme toi, ça m'a bouleversé.

\- Ma Bella, je t'ai aimé dès que je t'ai vu. J'ai su à l'instant où mon regard s'est posé sur toi, que toi et moi étions similaire. Je sais que les gestes valent mieux que les mots dans notre cas. Alors laisse moi te serrer dans mes bras, et promets moi de te battre. »

Isabella posait sa tête contre l'épaule de Didyme, les larmes ne voulant quitter ses yeux.

« Je te promets Didyme.

\- Reprends ta vie en main, tu es une femme extraordinaire. »

Didyme déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de la pousser vers ses amis qui l'attendaient plus loin.

Un nouveau vol. Un nouveau départ. Une nouvelle vie. Encore.

 _\- Tu es la fille géniale, tu te souviens ?_

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, j'attends vos retours car je peux progresser que si vous me dites ce que vous en pensez... et puis ça me fait plaisir de savoir !**

 **A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre!**


	4. Chapter 4 Forks

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Je tiens à m'excuser du retard, j'ai trouvé une bêta (pour le plaisir de vos yeux) et on doit apprendre à travailler ensemble dans les temps!_

 _Soyez indulgent, on essaye de faire au mieux pour vous! (Surtout que nous sommes toutes 2 en périodes d'examen)_

 _Je tenais à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews qui me font vraiment plaisir._

 _J'ai pris en considération un GROS détail qui joue sur la compréhension de l'histoire. Quand j'ai commencé cette FF il y a des années, je ne savais pas que j'allais la continuer, et j'ai choisi le nom de Rose car je l'aimais, mais cela peut vraiment porter à confusion avec Rosalie._

 ** _J'ai donc décidé de le changer pour Lucy._**

 _Je sais, c'est perturbant, mais c'est mieux pour tous je pense!_

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

Le voyage jusqu'à Portland n'avait duré que deux heures, et le plus long de la route allait se faire en voiture. Rosalie tenait à garder leur destination secrète le plus longtemps possible mais elle assurait que c'était un petit havre de paix. Lucy comme toujours en auto s'était endormie. Toutes les heures, elle ouvrait les yeux, demandait s'ils étaient bientôt arrivés ou se plaignait de sa vessie puis elle sombrait dans le sommeil quelques secondes plus tard.

Bella essayait de garder son esprit concentré sur tout autre chose que la vie qu'elle laissait derrière elle. A vrai dire, elle angoissait. Elle avait peur que Royce ne la laisse jamais partir, qu'il soit toujours dans son ombre, qu'il fasse du mal à ceux qu'elle aime. Mais elle avait aussi peur de la vie sans lui. Il avait été là pendant des années, c'était un repère dans son existence. Il avait payé tous les soins de son accouchement, il avait acheté tout ce dont Lucy avait besoin, il ne les avait jamais laissé dans les galères financières et n'avait jamais rien demandé en contrepartie. Et bien qu'elle sache qui était véritablement Royce, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que sans lui, elle ne serait plus là. Elle ressentait une sorte de gratitude. Il était peut-être la pire des ordures avec elle mais il avait permis à Lucy de vivre comme une petite fille. Il ne l'avait jamais touché, ni élevé le ton sur elle. Pouvait-elle oublier tout ça et reprendre une vie en main ?

Rosalie commençait à se trémousser, comme un enfant impatient d'arriver. « On y est ! » s'exclama-t-elle en passant devant le panneau annonçant _Forks._ Quelques secondes plus tard, Emmett s'engageait dans un chemin en terre qui faisait trembler le corps des trois filles. Bella serra les dents, tous les muscles de son corps hurlait de douleur, elle n'avait qu'une hâte, sortir de cette voiture et se dégourdir les jambes malgré les bandages. Lucy se réveilla à cause de ce remue-ménage et sauta sur son siège comprenant que la fin du voyage était là.

Après une dizaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent devant une très grande maison à l'aspect atypique. L'architecture était faite de bois brut et les matériaux avaient été gardé à l'état pur. Bella n'avait pas le temps d'admirer la beauté de la maison, que Lucy avait déjà détaché sa ceinture et sauté de la voiture, suivi rapidement d'Emmett qui la rattrapa et la jeta sur son épaule. Rosalie et Isabella ne purent que rigoler devant ce spectacle. « Cette maison est magnifique. » souffla la jeune mère. Rosalie acquiesça et l'invita à découvrir l'intérieur. Elles entrèrent laissant derrière elles les deux enfants qui jouaient de le jardin. Isabella tomba amoureuse de la décoration. Tout dans la maison était fait des matériaux bruts qui avait été remis au goût du jour grâce à un coup de peinture ou des associations d'idées inédites.

Le canapé du salon avait été fait dans une ancienne baignoire qui avait été coupé et dans laquelle avait été glissé une banquette et de nombreux coussins. La télévision elle, avait été encastré dans le mur et délimité par des bandes de peintures sur celui-ci. Ce n'était que des exemples, mais tout dans cette maison était atypique. Chaque détail avait été recherché, travaillé, rien n'était fait au hasard.

Rosalie lui fit visiter le rez-de-chaussée, composé d'une cuisine, d'une grande pièce à vivre et d'une véranda qui donnait sur l'immense jardin. Dans une pièce attenante à la maison, une piscine couverte très lumineuse dont le toit était fait de vitres de différentes couleurs donnant toute une atmosphère à la pièce. Les rires enfantins se firent entendre derrière elles et Rosa arriva en courant dans les jambes de sa mère. Elle se cachait derrière, évitant Emmett. Elle ne lui prêta plus d'attention, absorbée par la piscine. Elle se mit à sautiller de choix en tirant sur la main de sa mère pour aller se baigner. Bella rigola et fit promettre qu'elles iraient faire un saut quand ils seraient installés. « Emmett, mon amour, va chercher nos valises, je montre l'étage aux filles. »

Emmett s'exécuta tandis qu'elles montèrent les escaliers près de la véranda. Le premier étage était composé d'une grande chambre avec une salle de bain attenante. En face, une grande bibliothèque tapissait les murs d'un côté, de l'autre, une cdthèque. Un peu partout avait été disposé des fauteuils simples ou doubles dans des tons jaunes vieillis et verts. Isabella laissa sa main courir sur les nombreux livres, des étoiles plein les yeux. Elles passèrent à l'étage suivant, Lucy voulant découvrir sa chambre. Elle ne fut pas déçue, une chambre d'enfant avait été aménagé dans l'esprit de la maison. Le lit en hauteur donnait l'impression d'être une cabane dans les arbres. Lucy partit à la découverte de cet univers et ne voulut pas découvrir le reste. Rosalie entraîna Bella dans sa chambre, plus petite que celle du dessous, mais plus chaleureuse. Le lit deux places était face à une baie vitrée qui donnait sur la forêt. Les couleurs étaient douces, dans des tons ocres. Tout ce qu'elle aimait.

« Rosie ! J'ai allumé le chauffage, l'électricité et j'ai monté nos bagages. » cria Emmett.

« C'est bien Emmett, tu peux monter les affaires de Bella, je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse !

\- Mais bien sûr, tout pour notre Bellie-Belle. »

Isabella sourit et demanda à s'allonger un peu, ses muscles criant de douleur. Rosalie sourit et balaya sa joue d'un revers de main. « Je te ramène des draps et je te laisse te reposer, je tiendrai Emmett à l'écart. »

Celui-ci arriva à ce moment, un grand sourire et réclama, bien évidemment, un câlin de Bella et un bisou de Rosalie en échange de tous ses services rendus. Isabella se laissa aller dans les bras du géant, pour une fois, il était reposant. Il embrassa le haut de sa tête avec délicatesse, un moment inédit. « Je t'aime Bella, on va prendre soin de toi. » Ces simples mots suffirent à mouiller les yeux de la mère qui serra Emmett avec son bras valide un peu plus fort. Lorsqu'il la relâcha, il ré-essuya ses yeux avec ses grandes mains et l'installa sur le bord du lit. Rosalie avait pris soin de le faire, leur laissant un instant d'intimité. « Alors on va te laisser dormir un peu, n'hésite pas à appeler surtout. » son amie.

Isabella resta assise, à fixer ses valises. Puis, elle se rendit compte. Elle était partie. Loin de Royce, de Santa Barbara. Elle était libre. Ce sentiment était à la fois grisant et apeurant. Elle était seule. Rosalie et Emmett était là, mais ils n'étaient pas ce que Royce avait été. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent, et elle ne put retenir les larmes. Les joues inondées, elle ouvrit ses valises et installa ses vêtements dans l'armoire. Elle prit son pyjama et sa trousse de toilette et se dirigea vers la salle de bain attenante pour se déshabiller.

* * *

Quel choc de se voir dans un miroir. Elle avait aperçu son reflet dans la vitre de la voiture et les fenêtres de la maison, mais elle n'avait pas vu son corps depuis l'incident. La femme faisait peur à voir. Non seulement elle avait perdu du poids, mais son corps était orné de bleus qui commençaient à s'estomper par endroit. Ses points de suture au niveau de l'arcade avaient commencé à cicatriser, ses bleus sur le visage étaient ceux qui avaient le mieux guéri. Son épaule allait être en écharpe pendant encore une dizaine de jours, sa cheville bandée encore une quinzaine de jours. Bella avait aussi reçu des points de sutures au dessus de sa hanche, le bas de son dos et en dessous de la clavicule. Avec un peu de chance, les cicatrices ne se verraient pas trop, mais elles étaient plutôt sévères car très larges. Ses yeux se remplirent encore, où était la jeune Bella ? La belle Bella ? Cette femme sûre d'elle, confiante et qui ne se laissait pas faire ? Comment avait-elle pu en arriver là ?

Isabella cacha ses larmes en se nettoyant le corps au gant de toilette, puis se brossa les dents avant d'enfiler son shorty et un débardeur large. Elle se dirigea ensuite dans son lit et tomba dans le monde des rêves avant même de toucher l'oreiller.

 _Les rires étaient partout. Alice se tenait face à elle, ses cheveux noirs jais en bataille, les yeux vifs. Elle pris sa main et l'entraîna en courant dans la forêt. Sa poigne était ferme, elle savait où elle allait et parvenait à éviter les obstacles aisément. « Dépêche-toi Bella, ils vont nous rattraper ! » rigola-t-elle. La femme accéléra le pas, sentant qu'elles étaient suivies. « Tu ne m'échapperas pas Isabella » fit une voix familière en accentuant les L. Elle paniqua, passant devant Alice et lui faisant augmenter le mouvement. Elle était paniquée, la forêt s'était subitement assombrie, et les ombres l'agressaient. Les rires mesquins étaient partout. Alice trébucha et disparu en quelques secondes. Lorsque Bella se retourna, elle ne vit pas son amie, mais sa fille, dans une petite robe de couleur, ses mains jointes sur son ventre, le visage qui les regardait et ses longs cheveux cachait son visage. Elle se précipita sur Lucy qui tomba à l'instant ou sa mère posa sa main sur ses épaules. Une mare de sang s'écoula de son ventre à l'instant où ses mains glissèrent, inertes, au sol. Sa mère poussa un cri de douleur avant d'appuyer sur l'hémorragie de sa petite et en l'allongeant au sol. « Non, non, non, ça va aller mon bébé, sois courageuse, maman est là, écoute maman, respire. » paniquait-elle. Les grands yeux mornes de la blessée la fixèrent en chuchotant « C'est de sa faute Bella, fuis ! » Elle leva les yeux et tomba sur Royce qui la dévisageait, les mains en sang, les cheveux en furie, et le regard... tellement noir. Elle secoua la tête en berçant le corps de sa fille. Elle voulait retenir ses larmes, mais ce fut vain. Une boule bloquait dans sa gorge, sa tête tournait à force de retenir sa respiration. Une ombre s'avança derrière, et écarta le corps de Royce. Bella hoqueta à la vue de ce revenant. Edward s'avança vers elle, prit le corps de Lucy et la fixa dans les yeux. « C'est de ta faute Bella, tu as fui. » Il parti entre les arbres, la laissant face à son pire cauchemar qui s'avançait vers elle._

Bella se réveilla en sueur, le cœur battant la chamade. Un corps chaud était glissé contre elle et elle reconnut tout de suite sa fille. Elle ne put s'empêcher de la serrer dans ses bras essayant de ne pas la réveiller. Le temps de prendre conscience que tout allait bien, que Lucy était dans ses bras, son corps avait ralenti et elle se leva le plus discrètement possible. La nuit était tombée, elle avait du dormir au moins deux heures. Elle enfila un sweat par dessus son débardeur, le chauffage n'ayant pas encore complètement réchauffé la maison. En sortant de la chambre, elle prit soin de laisser la porte entrouverte et la lumière du couloir allumée. En se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque, elle surprit une conversation entre Emmett et Rosalie.

«... Pas sûr qu'elle pourra guérir un jour, elle a subi tellement, pendant plus de quatre ans... » fit son ami.

« Elle peut le faire, on va l'aider du mieux qu'on peut. Quand physiquement elle ira mieux, nous nous occuperons du reste. Il faut qu'on prenne les choses comme elles viennent, laissons le temps faire, nous nous adapterons. » répondit Rosalie.

« Je voudrais lui faire la peau, ce n'est qu'une ordure. Elle est si gentille, on dirait une poupée toute fragile, comment on peut lever la main sur une femme Rosie ? »

Bella ne voulut en écouter plus et s'installa dans la bibliothèque après avec lancé un cd dans la chaine-hifi. Quand Chopin se mit à résonner dans la petite pièce, elle saisit un livre au hasard et le commença. Son pied se tortillait seul au rythme des mélodies qui défilaient. Ce fut un moment de plénitude intense, qui lui rappelait, par bien des aspects, son passé. Mais un bon passé, les moments agréables. Ces moments auxquels elle n'avait plus pensé depuis des années. Se souvenir était douloureux, le retour sur Terre l'était bien plus encore.

A peine avait-elle eu le temps de se détendre, que Lucy arriva toute essoufflée dans la chambre, le téléphone de Bella dans la main en s'exclamant « Maman, maman, tonton Royce a essayé d'appeler plein de fois ! » Et c'est avec horreur qu'elle découvrit les nombreux appels et sms de son ex compagnon.


End file.
